


Daddy Reviews

by SushiOwl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But not on Stiles, Daddy Kink, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Spanking, Stiles gets off on Peter's voice, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Youtuber Peter Hale, and there would be porn in later chapters, if I manage to continue this, more porn anyway, not yet anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: How this channel stayed on YouTube, Stiles didn't know, but he was forever thankful.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 85
Kudos: 932





	Daddy Reviews

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> -pokes head out of room- I'm not dead! 
> 
> I finally got motivated enough to write, and it's all thanks to my dear Twist, light of my life.

Most people just watched porn. 

Honestly, it was natural and healthy as long as you didn’t hyperfixate, according to one of the several therapists that he’d gone to when he was a teenager. He had watched a  _ lot _ of porn then.

But this… this wasn’t porn, so it was okay to hyperfixate on it, right?

He’d keep telling himself that.

"Today, we are talking paddles," Daddy said to the camera with a slanted smile, brilliant blue eyes partly lidded as he showed perfect teeth.

Stiles whimpered already, cock twitching in his pants. God, it was like he was trained to get hard when he heard this man's voice. He shoved his laptop off his lap and onto the bed between his legs, getting comfortable against his pillows. 

He may or may not have bought some damn good wireless headphones just to really appreciate the sound quality of these videos… And the low purr of Daddy's voice that made his belly clench.

Yeah, he was obsessed.

“As per usual, I have three different products that I will be reviewing at three price points,” Daddy explained as he undid the cuffs of his button down shirt and began to neatly roll his sleeves up to his elbows. He always wore the same style of shirt. Today’s was blue with pin striping, unbuttoned almost all the way down to his black vest. 

Hng, that chest hair was bushier than he’d seen in a few videos, but then his facial hair was fuller too--more of an actual beard than a goatee--though still carefully trimmed. Stiles guessed Daddy was going for a new look. If he had been anyone else, Stiles would have thought he was just neglecting routine. But oh, not Daddy, never.

“I will be explaining the product details, demonstrating the products, and give my own analysis of how well they function. Then we shall rank the products by how they look and how well they perform,” Daddy explained, gesturing in the air with one hand as the other slid into his pants pocket. 

Was it weird to be fascinated at the way the tendons in Daddy’s wrist showed and stretched as he moved his hand? Probably.

“Now, let’s get started,” Daddy said with a flash of a smile. 

Stiles palmed his dick through his sleep pants, licking his lips as he watched Daddy turn and move away from the camera. More and more of him was exposed, from his broad shoulders and strong back that tapered at his waist. His slacks were so flattering, showing just enough of the curve of his delicious ass to make Stiles want to whine pleas into one of the cheeks.

More, Daddy, anything…

Was this what it felt like to be one of Daddy’s subs--one of his babies? To watch him helplessly as he pulled on a pair of fitted leather gloves and picked up an implement off his toy table? He could only keen softly through his teeth as Daddy turned back, a black tool hanging from his right hand.

“So,” Daddy began as he stopped before the camera again. “This one is pretty par for the course at first glance.” He lifted the paddle. Yeah, it had the standard look: black leather with a long handle and a wrist strap. “But, if we flip it over--” Daddy sent a smirk and did so. “--voila.” 

Stiles grunted at the sight of the word BABY etched in red on the paddle’s surface. Holy shit. He caught the hem of his shirt and pushed it up his chest, pinching his own nipple and making his stomach suck in. His other hand was rolling over his clothed cock.

“As you can see, the word is written backwards, allowing for the imprint on the baby’s skin to say it loud and proud like a brand.” Daddy grinned, his nose bunching up in delight for just the shortest of seconds before he went on to say, “The twelve inch handle allows you to control just how much oomph you want to put behind the swing at any time. Wanna tease your baby or make them cry? You have choices.”

He turned the paddle to look at the big red letters on it. “If it were me, I’d leave a print as plain as day then soothe it with my tongue later.” He sent the camera a smile as Stiles shivered, slotting that image right into his spank bank.

“Next up, we have a blast from the past,” Daddy announced after fetching the next paddle from his table. He held it up, and Stiles felt his ass clench. “Or, at least, my past. I distinctly remember being threatened with one of these in school.” It was a wooden paddle with holes in it, schoolmarm style. 

Daddy held the ends of it with a finger of each hand, tilting it back and forth. “This one with made of solid beech wood, just under 18” length and three and a half inches across. It’s not too heavy, but the weight of it isn’t the point. It’s aerodynamic, able to be swung swiftly, precisely, and more powerful than any leather paddle.”

Daddy lowered the paddle, gazing directly into the camera. “Who’s been bad?”

It was a miracle that Stiles didn’t come in his pants right then. “Fuck,” he whispered, fighting with his shirt to keep it up his chest as he pushed his pants down over his ass and grabbed onto his dick. Finally, he just stuck the hem of his shirt in his mouth to keep it up and out of the way. Gave him something to do with his mouth anyway.

“And lastly, we have something extra special,” Daddy said after coming back with the last paddle. He held it up, and at first Stiles thought his eyes were unfocused, but then… No. That paddle was clear. “This is called The Enforcer,” Daddy explained with a glint to his smile that said he’d be adding it to his collection after this. “At 18” in total length and one and half inch in blade width, this beautiful instrument boasts clear, heavy-duty, shatterproof material that allows you to see the imprint clearly on a baby’s skin without needing to draw the paddle away.” He tongue touched the side of his mouth as he looked at the paddle. “Delicious.”

Whining and stroking himself a little harder, Stiles garbled out some kind of plea for Daddy. It was unintelligible in his own mind. Something about using that one him then fucking him into oblivion.

“But that’s not the only good part about this toy, oh no,” Daddy said, and flipped the paddle in his hand to show the handle. Was that--oh fuck! “The handle is made of body-safe silicone and doubles as an insertable toy. And look at how it’s textured.” As daddy ran his fingers along the grooved grip of the paddle, Stiles had to squeeze the base of his cock.

Not yet, not  _ yet! _

“Talk about covering your bases,” Daddy purred, squeezing the tip of the paddle’s handle between gloved fingers.

“And now for the demonstration,” Daddy said, backing up and beckoning his assistant into the frame. The guy was a blonde, curly-haired, and always kept his face turned away from the camera as Daddy used toys on him.

Well,  _ some _ toys. This was Youtube, after all, so Daddy couldn’t do too much without his videos getting pulled down or his channel being banned. He honestly did focus on the educational parts of D/s play for the most part.

That made Stiles all the more pathetic for fapping to these vids.

Daddy directed the blond baby to brace his hands on the table and moved his feet apart into a more sturdy stance. When the baby dropped his head down in front of him, it was easy to imagine that it was Stiles there getting his pants pulled down just past his ass.

“Now, remember to get the skin warmed up and the muscles loose by massaging the area,” Daddy said as he molded the baby’s ass between his hands. “That’s how you get the best marks and the most satisfied baby boy or girl.” He gave the baby’s butt a gentle swat, making him laugh.

Stiles smiled, echoing the sound, before sighing as he rubbed his thumb into the slit at the head of his cock.

“Firstly, the BABY paddle.” Daddy picked up said instrument, using his left hand to trail up the baby’s back--God, Stiles shivered like he could almost feel it--and take hold of his shoulder. He murmured something to the baby, too low for the mic to pick up, before he drew his hand back and  _ smack! _ against the baby’s ass.

There it was written across those pale cheeks, blazing red letters that read B-A-B-Y.

“That’s beautiful,” Daddy said, showing that ass off, before he started to soothe the redness with his fingers. He muttered to the baby, who nodded after a moment.

Stiles’s leg was starting to cramp with his position, and he shifted, still fisting his cock and trying to hold out until the end of the video before he came. There was a first time for everything, after all.

“Moving onto the wooden paddle.” Daddy picked it up and spun it quickly in his hand. “Perfect for teacher/student play, don’t you think?” He sent the camera a grin and pulled his hand back before bringing the paddle down on the baby’s backside with a loud  _ whack! _

The baby rocked forward with a low cry and probably would have shoved the table if it weren’t bolted to the floor. For stability, Daddy had said in a previous video.

“Now that will definitely leave some marks if you have long paddling sessions,” Daddy said as he palmed the baby’s red ass cheeks. “Make sure to keep some vitamin E oil or arnica lotion on hand for the aftercare.”

Heat swooped through Stiles’s stomach as he imagined Daddy’s hand spreading cool, soothing oil or lotion across his burning ass. He’d no doubt be quivering after a paddling, pulled past the point of overstimulated and right into mindless bliss.

He’d want Daddy to fuck him then, to hold him and take his pleasure and-- oh fuck, he nearly came just then.

Finally, it was time for The Enforcer. “Now, this may not be an accessory for everyone. My companion has consented to let me hit him at half strength. Always make sure that everyone is on board before playing.” Daddy rubbed his free hand along the baby’s back from shoulder to shoulder a couple times, before gripping him firmly. He pulled back his hand.

_ Thwack! _

Stiles winced as the baby cried out, arms giving out. Daddy caught him as he dropped the paddle, folding him into his chest. “Good boy,” Daddy said in a husky, proud tone into the back of the baby’s neck. “Well done.”

With the knowledge that he was going to feel guilty later, Stiles came like a shot, a garbled whine stuttering through his lips. 

As he laid there, putting his mental processes back together, he watched Daddy soothe the baby. After a few moments, the video cut to Daddy’s face, the baby nowhere in sight. Daddy looked immaculate, not a hair out of place, and Stiles almost felt embarrassed to be spit and come stained.

“Alright, time for the analysis of the toys,” Daddy began. “Firstly, the BABY paddle. It is a decent paddle, though gimmicky, but both sides are usable. It feels a little flimsy and likely wouldn’t last longer than a few months with moderate use. But, at $16, you’re bound to get your money out of it.”

Stiles yawned and glanced around for something to wipe the come from his stomach before he got flaky.

“Next, the classic wooden paddle coming in at $27. Though it’s not suited for more gentle impact play, there isn't much to find at fault with this bad boy. It is a good, sturdy instrument and will likely last longer than some relationships.”

Giggling a little at that, Stiles just pulled off his shirt and scrubbed at his stomach and chest, before he pitched the shirt in the general direction of the bathroom. Tomorrow was laundry day, so it was whatever.

“Finally, our star of the show and closing number is The Enforcer. As I said, this one is not for everyone. It is more suited toward hard play and will require a sub with some meat on their bones to take it. However, when used properly, and by that I mean both ends--” Daddy winked and Stiles felt his asshole clench. “--this multi-use instrument’s only drawback is its price point of over $60. However, for those not on a budget, this paddle is perfect.”

Stiles pulled up his pants as he longed for a time when he wouldn’t be on a budget. He stretched then bonelessly flopped, glad Daddy couldn’t actually see him from this angle between his legs. He probably had infinite chins. He was waiting for the outro so he could go to sleep.

“As always, my darlings, do as Daddy says--” God, every time a full body shiver forked through Stiles like lightning. “--and play safe.”

Okay. Bed time. Stiles tried to pull the laptop up his body with his feet, feeling too heavy in the arms to do much else. He needed to plug his laptop in before he went to sleep, or it would die, and he would be sad when he woke up. The ending music played for Daddy’s channel as he flopped uselessly.

“Before I sign off…”

Stiles blinked as Daddy’s face appeared on screen again. “I am looking for a new assistant. If you are a sub looking for a part-time job, look in the description for a link to an application. I look forward to hearing from you.” He winked, and the video ended.

With a shot of energy bursting through him, Stiles sat up fast and went to the video description. He’d never clicked a link so fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic gets enough attention, I will likely continue it, though not immediately... I have other stuff that needs attention too.
> 
> -sinks under desk- I love you aaaaaalllll~


End file.
